User talk:SoPretentious/Archive 5
App Hi SP, I made an app. Please check it out and support if you think I would be able to do a good job. Thanks, [[User:Rinskuro13|'You have CAT to be KITTEN me right MEOW.']] (^ⓛ ω ⓛ^) 18:25, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the support :-) Hi SP, this is my blog of thanks, as I am now officially a rollback! Have a good one. The Cat (talk) 06:43, August 8, 2015 (UTC) The Troodon Man Hey SoPre, I saw that you reverted my edit on The Troodon Man. Instead of an horizontal line I added four dashes. It isn't that big of an issue, but originally the story had no line separating the ending from the rest of the story. An horizontal line is more different to the original than the four dashes. I believe when editing a page we should try and keep it as close to the original as possible. Personally I wouldn't like someone editing in an horizontal line at one of my stories, so I assume many might feel the same way as I do and I don't want to take any chances. Maybe the page should be reverted back to my edit. MrDupin (talk) 11:51, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :Since the author edited the page, it's fine. But still, I believe stories should be left as close to the original as possible. Have a nice day. MrDupin (talk) 10:19, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks for messaging that user about the edit in question. The irony of their message gave me a good laugh when I saw the edit they made. Jay Ten (talk) 14:06, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Templates I'll give it a look into and see if the others agree about trimming some of the fat. Thanks for putting in that work, you deserve a . EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:04, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I don't really care enough to delete any of those. If they're not hurting anybody, I don't see the point of doing anything with them. Nobody even looks at the template namespace but admins. If you wanna waste your time, be my guest. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:28, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Skelly on this matter. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:11, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: brokenheartdomino (talk) 07:28, August 14, 2015 (UTC)brokenheartdominobrokenheartdomino (talk) 07:28, August 14, 2015 (UTC) hello ^_^ "Lakefront Incident" story issues You said there were story issues on this one: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Lakefront_Incident What are they? I even had personal doubts about this story too. I wondered if it came across as somewhat cheesy with the "man next door" part. Gabemcceldry (talk) 04:32, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Help! Please help the wiki wont allow me to upload my pasta! it sais Something went wrong how to i fix this? -shadowthekillerofficial :Addressed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:00, August 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks for letting us know. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:36, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:39, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Enjoy your down time Hey man, Enjoy your down time, I'll be looking forward to your return. Banningk1979 (talk) 23:13, August 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Yeah, my Skype is under.scorre. Feel free to add me. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:15, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Still unfinished "It's usually pretty clear when a story is unfinished" If it were clear, I wouldn't be asking. Episodes can stand on their own, or build off each other to varying degrees. The conditions of independent story and supportive serialization are not mutually exclusive. There a dozens of ritual pastas here that reference each other as part of a series, but can stand on their own. There are entities/characters that make appearances in multiple pastas, adding to the previously "finished" story all the time. There are plenty of pastas divided into stand alone chapters with out endings as of yet. Where is the line drawn? What qualifies as a finished segment? Example: Mr. protagonist walks up to creepy place. Creepy old lady warns him not to go in and tells a story. Of course Mr. Protagonist listens to her story but decides to go in anways. Now say I am in the middle of writing chapter 2, is this pasta of Mr. protagonist arriving, listening to her story, and chosing to go in anyways a complete enough segment to post as "chapter 1?" Or do I have to have the old lady stab Mr. protagonist in the face at the end so I can send in someone else to the same place in a completely independent pasta? Do either of these endings need an introduction written out when I post the next chapter? Or can I just link to the previous episode? There is a lot of room for grey area here. It's not just cut and dry. Kcwritersblock (talk) 09:14, August 25, 2015 (UTC) K/C hey there Hey there! Sorry, I was unable to be around the wikia for some time. My Skype username is theambarineeye. When adding me please remember to tell me it's you, alright? --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 19:17, August 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Your Signature The block itself is just an ASCII symbol you could copy/paste find online. The coding is relatively simple and goes like this: [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] The full code of my sig can be found here. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 06:01, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Metal Lives! Since I removed the page it was on (and I'm not seeing any means of deleting the blank page) I believe the page will be removed when the wiki caches/refreshes itself. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:19, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Nice work. I feel certain we'll be using it, but it's a big enough change that I wanna' run it by a couple of the others first (almost every category needs it). I'll likely get it taken care of this evening. Thanks for tweaking the template; I'm sure users will appreciate the quicker access. Jay Ten (talk) 15:08, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I'm so happy to see that... ...He Was a New Man made your list. And at number two right behind Pen Pal no less! :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:49, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Here ya go! Skype is: banningk1979 Email: banningk1979@gmail.com Both very original names, I know. Helps me remember them I guess lol. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 17:03, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Genre Listing You can change the Genre Listing however you see fit. As for the rules addition, go ahead and make a thread for it if you wish. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:49, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Header ty for editing my story i didn't know i had to space things out or it would be deleted. Halp Hey, sorry to bother you, but as the headline states, I need halp. I'm trying to nominate a pasta for PotM, but every time I try to put down the timestamp it just appears as 5x~. I don't want to use my actual signature for it cause I think it will make the page look messy/untidy. Can you halp. - [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 17:10, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you very much :- [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 17:16, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Template Added You probably noticed, but I finally got around to adding those templates. Would've done it yesterday, but I sustained a nasty back injury that had me out of commission (was worked on this morning and am doing much better). Thanks again for working on that template. Jay Ten (talk) 18:13, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, those seem to work well, nice idea. Sorry I haven't been around recently, hope you're well. Admin app seems to be going nicely. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:25, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Header2 Thank you again for you're effort but sadly they deleted my story. A Winner is You Congratulations on the promotion. You put in the work so it's well-deserved. Let me know if you have any questions (on my talk or Skype), EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:56, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Hey, well done man, you deserve this. Like Travis, feel free to let me know if you want to know anything whatsoever. Welcome to the team :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:01, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :Congratz on the adminship. I'm sure you'll do an amazing work. Well done! MrDupin (talk) 16:10, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations: Damnation and You I'd advise practicing this phrase: Dear God, what fresh hell is this. I'd also advise drawing a keyboard on a pillow so you can bash your head into it without hurting yourself or your computer. The key to being a good admin is remembering it's always Travis's fault. Welcome aboard! Jay Ten (talk) 16:58, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I recently came to this wiki to share a pasta i have recently written but whenever i try to submit it the editor keeps aborting it due to an "extension hook" Is there something i need to do to be able to submit first? -- JonicOokami7 :I got this. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:56, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Congrats! I hope it ends up being what you expect. I know you'll do a great job :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:38, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I see much has changed after my week of inactivity. Congrats on the promotion! Rinskuro13 12:57, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the template info, buddy HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:40, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh, wow, you're an admin now--congratulations big guy! :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:42, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Crawford House just curious as to why you deleted my post...:( ??? i still dont understand why you deleted it...i was just sort of sad, i had just made my account yesterday and that was my first story i had ever written...im just curious im not mad PandaBike (talk) 13:06, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Appeal hey so can you review my deletion appeal please? its really late over here and im dying to know if it gets approved before i sleep thanks, regards Masterire (talk) 00:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Yeah, it seems like a good idea. I already warn people for posting ASCII art anyway, since IMO it comes under spam, but explicitly disallowing it's probably a good idea. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:18, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good. My only suggestion is that if someone leaves a decent comment and then puts something like that along with it, that we remove the art rather than the whole comment (comments are rare on most stories). Same goes for stretching, which we should probably throw in there too. If someone leaves a reasonable comment but uses a stretch, I think cutting the stretch down to about five letters is the best option (but I won't likely bother cutting them down unless they're excessively stretched, like fifteen or more). Of course if they stretch multiple words, then I would just delete it. Editing comments like this is actually a little less work for us, and the authors still get to see the comment. :Jay Ten (talk) 12:59, September 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hm...well I think ASCII counts as spam, as it's unnecessary and doesn't add any worthwhile qualities to a comment. Neutral, as I think it's already covered by any spam rule we already have. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 13:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Showing my age a bit Hey, quick question. I got your message about text art, and was wondering if you could give me an example of what text art is exactly? Thanks for helping an old man out, Banningk1979 (talk) 16:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Text art Well, from what I see as the examples, I don't see them as a big issues unless someone is using them to create lewd or offensive images. Personally, unless the community were to complain about them, I don't see a reason to ban them. However, check with the other admins. If they agree to ban them, I'll support the majority. Banningk1979 (talk) 23:05, September 4, 2015 (UTC) This is NOT a Deletion Appeal BUT can you tell me should I put it up for appeal Ok so I've followed all the admin's advice and I think all the punctuation is solved and all, I also added more to the story so the part where they get to the ranger station didn't just fall flat. Could you please read it and tell me should I put it forward to the deletion appeal because if i put it up again I want it to be the best it can and have the best chances of being put back up. Thanks (note: I stress this IS NOT an appeal just you opinion.) https://www.wattpad.com/163992065-tales-from-abraham-late-night-walks Masterire (talk) 12:45, September 5, 2015 (UTC) I ended up tossing that montage onto a blog When you get a chance I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions (dear help me God if you point out a million grammar and punctuation mistakes--ack--I will feel so stupid!) Thanks so much, bro. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:36, September 8, 2015 (UTC) My bad. I didn't know my talk page was that important my bad Korbenmart (talk) 02:07, September 10, 2015 (UTC) New stand alone story Hey, I wrote something new, and it's actually not a Tobit story..yay? Either way, since I see your up, would you mind taking a look at my latest creation, Queen Justine and the Cutest Little Shing and give me some feedback. Thanks! Banningk1979 (talk) 07:31, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey I got an appeal on the Deletion thingy, and no one's answered it for two days. The story is a really long time ago, and last time I appealed it no one answered either. Help me out? Thanks if you do. "In a war, it didn't matter how many lives I ended. It mattered how many of them I saved." 04:53, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Emergancy? I attempted to create a story, through the "Create page" button, titled Shattered Glass. I believe this process has caused my story to replace a preexisting story, as proven by comments left long ago on it. I am not sure how, but this is my conclusion. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 05:44, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :Taken care of. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:36, September 13, 2015 (UTC) A quick favor Hey Pretentious, I have written a new story and it is in WW. I would like to get some feedback for it so if you can let me know what you think it would be great. The title is Voice Messages. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 22:02, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thank you for telling me how to archive my talk page, I followed your instructions and they worked quite well. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:08, September 13, 2015 (UTC) I Walk Hey, why are you changing "god" to "God"? The original poster had it lowercase, so changing it isn't right. MrDupin (talk) 20:21, September 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: God or god I believe in this case it was referring to "a god" not "the Biblical God", so lowercase is more appropriate (as it is a noun and not a name). I see it the same way as "color" and "colour". Neither are wrong. It is up to the writer. Anyway, it isn't that big of a deal. MrDupin (talk) 20:50, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing! No problem, bruh! When I get time, I'll do it. RuckusQuantum 07:51, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :And I want to add that I have officialy joined this wiki. :RuckusQuantum 08:35, September 19, 2015 (UTC) SO have you even read it? You know when it comes to titles it becomes Cheesy but read it you will be sucked in. Steampunk Cheshire Cat (talk) 05:13, September 23, 2015 (UTC)Cheshire Hey man is there any way i can stop this site from sending me an email every time the spiral page is edited? It's not that big of a deal but it's a tad bit annoying. --Light of the Fallen (talk) 11:58, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :Answered. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:02, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Mount Everest Thank you! That is really surprising about it only having two matches, but not a bad thing XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 05:22, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Category Hey thank you for adding the category on my pasta I'll keep better track of that in the future. DarthWeezer1994 (talk) 18:56, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Altered Information Recently I've noticed that you've done some editing on two stories I have posted on this site. I'm okay with someone fixing grammatical errors and the like, but I noticed that you changed the words "All Rights Reserved" to a Creative Commons link. I am not okay with this. The site rules dictate that all content posted here is Creative Commons unless otherwise stated. I in fact stated stated otherwise by writing "All Rights Reserved". Please correct this. I would do it myself, but I'm not too familiar with using a wikia site. Here are the links, A Hanging Lantern: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/A_Hanging_Lantern Fear Not the Shadows: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Fear_Not_the_Shadows G. Preeb (talk) 20:46, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:45, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Response Thank you for taking the time to apologize, and I apologize for not leaving the message on your talk page privately instead of making a forum thread. But even though "a fairly" is technicaly correct, I chose to have it the former way because that is how I imagined my character saying it. I tend to write my stories as if told orally, and thus the character doesn't always use correct grammar when telling the story. Thank you for taking the time to explain your reasoning. PyroGothNerd (talk) 04:06, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you PyroGothNerd (talk) 12:32, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Deleted You deleted one of my pasta's because it didn't meet quality standards. That's a broad category. I was hoping you could give me something more specific for future reference. Souldapop (talk) 20:33, September 30, 2015 (UTC)Souldapop :Dealing with that! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 21:04, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I've seen the quality standards page. "Quality Standards" is a broad category. It even says so on the page. I was asking why, specifically, it didn't meet the quality standards. If I don't know how I messed up, I can't improve. ::Souldapop (talk) 01:33, October 1, 2015 (UTC)Souldapop Thank you. That was exactly what I was looking for. Souldapop (talk) 22:31, October 1, 2015 (UTC)Souldapop I just realized how appropriate (story wise) that the story was deleted with nothing but the title left behind. Souldapop (talk) 02:26, October 2, 2015 (UTC)Souldapop Where do I go... Hey SoPretentious, I was just wondering where I should go to submit a story that had to be reworked for approval? I don't want to go to Deletion Appeal because that's for people who feel their story was unjustly deleted. I also know that I can't simply re-upload it unless I wish to get banned. JCatenaci - 12:27, October 4, 2015‎ Something Weird Happenned I was marking The Huntress for deletion, but it probably got deleted while I was at it and now I seemed to have reposted it. Can you delete it anew? MrDupin (talk) 13:16, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Check this out Can you take a look at Felix Visits Hawaii? In the note it says it's from a book and I'm not sure that's allowed. MrDupin (talk) 12:49, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Copyright and You Copyright laws typically enter public domain 70 years after the author's death. I'm not familiar with the source of either so I couldn't give a definitive answer on whether or not were infringing on either author's rights. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:36, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :Looked it up, Felix was in violation since the author passed away thirty years ago and their content is not in public domain. (Died in 1981) I removed it. Thank Dupin for me for keeping us on our toes. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:40, October 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Pretty sure my facts are straight, but you might want to get a second opinion as I know you uploaded a number of his stories and I'd hate for that work to be lost. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:52, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Inquiry Heya, Pretentious. I am the author of Sister Mary, and I'm just curious as to why you had to delete it. I ain't mad, just wondering. Reply to me when you can. Samael Mr Irregular (talk) 02:50, October 11, 2015 (UTC) A quick call for help. Hey Jack, I've written a story for the 300 word count contest, and was wondering if you could give me some feedback on it. It is titled Brian Wakes Up and is in WW now. It would really help out a lot if you could give me some feedback. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 06:14, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Why was my story deleted? Well, my story "Rumors On A City Street Corner" was recently deleted, and I'd like to ask why? I know it flags as having a lot of mispellings, but if you'll read it, they're supposed to be intentional to evoke the feeling of a city-type dialect. And, while it may appear to be a series of unrelated antecdotes, there is a definite progression/storyline I put in there, if you look at it a bit closer. Not a Gaming Pasta Whty did you delete my pasta I would like to know so I can edit it to your standards of qualification. LostChild666 (talk) 14:01, October 13, 2015 (UTC)LostChild666 Hello, my friend ! I love your picture, those nice feathers ! WHO WAS PHONE ? (This was not intended as a troll post, I just wanted to talk to you about your wonderful profile picture.) Not a Gaming pasta LostChild666 (talk) 18:59, October 13, 2015 (UTC) If I wear to fix all mistakes then send to you would you allow me to repost it. LostChild666 (talk) 18:59, October 13, 2015 (UTC)